


A Modern Tale of the Princess and Her Peasant

by grither55



Series: The Princess and the Peasant - (An Azula Epic) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Crushes, F/F, Female Bonding, Female Homosexuality, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, First Dates, Height Differences, High School, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grither55/pseuds/grither55
Summary: Azula is a student at the Royal Fire Academy who is going about her usual day until she finds her attentions kindled when she receives an offering from a secret admirer.Out of boredom and curiosity, she decides to meet her admirer so that she can crush the girl’s hopes. However, the one thing that the princess didn’t expect to happen was that she would actually like the girl back. Yuri/femslash.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Princess and the Peasant - (An Azula Epic) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Modern Tale of the Princess and Her Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a two to three shot based on my long running series, the Princess and the Peasant that is set an alternate universe where the Four Nations are separate continents that are on the other side of the globe on a modern-day Earth.
> 
> In this universe, there is no One Hundred Year War, and there are also none of the other major conflicts that are occurring in the main story timeline. Because there is no One Hundred Year War, Azula is not as cruel as she is in the main story and in canon. 
> 
> The quick backstory that I have for this universe, is that Azula and Zuko have the responsibility of going to the Royal Fire Academy to keep their minds sharp so that they can lead their country to the best of their ability. The same can be said for Mai and Ty Lee, as the same is expected of nobility.
> 
> While there is no war, Azula is still very much a spoiled wealthy woman with a cruel streak.
> 
> The inspiration from this came from an idea I had, of Elle approaching Azula in a modern-day setting and the two hitting it off. I wanted to do something lighthearted and this was the result. 
> 
> Anyhow, this can be read and enjoyed without having read the main story. 
> 
> If you like it, feel free to go check out the main story if you are interested in reading more about Azula and Elle.

The princess walked with her head held high as proof of her high status while she made her way to her college campus.  
  
All the while as she now wore her school uniform which consisted of an elegant long-sleeved shirt with a golden tie that hung down over her breasts.  
  
While her fine red skirt that ended just below her thighs swayed behind her and managed to perfectly accent her womanly curves.  
  
And over her shoulders was her backpack while she gazed ahead with cold golden eyes as she walked to the Royal Fire Academy gates.  
  
And a golden crown rested at the top of her head that also served to hold her dark hair in a sophisticated bun.  
  
Only to find herself pausing in her steps to glare ruthlessly over her shoulder when she sensed a pair of eyes on her.  
  
A petite commoner girl was staring shyly at her from the other end of the street.  
  
While her cold eyes glanced imposingly in the girl’s direction only for her hardened gaze to flash with a flicker of interest.  
  
The girl was pitifully short, only a little above four and a half feet tall by the look of it.  
  
But she…she was so…adorable.  
  
And her hair…it was the loveliest shade of blonde!  
  
In all her life she can count on one hand the amount of times that she has seen blonde hair.  
  
There were no people that were born naturally blonde in the Fire Nation or the any of the other three nations for that matter.  
  
And that meant…that the girl had to be a foreigner from one of the continents on the other side of the world.  
  
And it was then that she noticed that the girl’s eyes were an equally lovely shade of amber.  
  
Her strict eyes continued stared back at the blonde as she took in her white long-sleeved shirt.  
  
And the girl’s plaid grey tie that hung from around her neckline.  
  
‘She’s…. cute.’ Azula thought while she scowled in the bashful girl’s direction.  
  
Only for her to narrow her intimidating eyes at the girl’s face.  
  
“What are you looking at peasant!” The princess boomed in an authoritative voice while she took great pleasure in watching the girl jump in panic when she realized that she had been spotted.  
  
“N-nothing princess!” Elle cried out as she turned to walk away while an adorable blush adorned her cheeks.  
  
All the while as the Royal Fire Academy student watched her walk off with her icy golden eyes glaring in her direction.  
  
Only for Azula to arrogantly shake her head as she turned to resume her stride towards the gates.  
  
And shortly after that any thoughts regarding the girl swiftly left her mind as she mused that the girl wasn’t worth her time.  
  
Soon afterward at the Royal Fire Academy of the Fire Nation.  
  
And the classroom was now underway while the many students sat in their respective seats.  
  
It was a prestigious academy that served as the intellectual hub for higher education in the Fire Nation.  
  
It was a widely respected institution that was commonly frequented by the highborn.  
  
Even the royals themselves sought to be in attendance.  
  
Such as the Fire Princess herself, who had been born to the greatly distinguished Fire Nation Royal Family.  
  
The twenty-one-year-old sat at her desk with her callous golden eyes staring down at the phone in her hand.  
  
At her feet lay her backpack.  
  
As one of the two ruling royals of her country it was expected that she and her brother keep on top of their education in order to flawlessly manage their nation.  
  
However, her attention was not currently focused on the dull lecture.  
  
She gazed out of the corner of her callous eye while she made sure that no one was looking.  
  
And then she discreetly leaned down to open her bag.  
  
Inside laying carefully placed at the top of her books was a lovely fire lily that had been left by her secret admirer.  
  
And then she quickly closed it while she sat back in her seat with her fingers reaching down to pry open her breast pocket.  
  
While she quietly withdrew the note as she once again gazed down at it with a flicker of excitement in her golden eyes.  
  
And for the briefest of instances her strict cheeks almost adorned a tiny blush.  
  
It was…another romantic poem. Written just for her.  
  
Her cold eyes once again read the beautiful poem while she found her usual scowling lips almost giving way to a slight smile.  
  
And at the bottom of the note was a hand written message.  
  
 _Princess Azula,_ _  
  
__I just wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world._ _  
  
__Love,_ _  
  
__Elle._ _  
_  
The princess’s heart skipped a beat in her chest while she clutched the paper in her open palm.  
  
It was the first time in all her life that anyone had ever worked up the courage to approach her to give her a flower.  
  
Even through it was done indirectly, no one had ever done that for her before.  
  
Most boys and girls were just too terrified to speak to her much less approach her with a romantic offering.  
  
And most curiously enough…it was apparent that flower came from another girl.  
  
And at the very end of the poem…was a phone number.  
  
‘Elle…I wonder if she is a student at this school...’ Azula thought as she glanced about the classroom with hawklike golden eyes in search of her admirer while a sliver of a blush adorned her regal cheeks.  
  
For some time now her admirer had been leaving her poems and notes of admiration.  
  
And now today, along with the third poem, and today the girl had even left her a fire lily.  
  
And this time the girl had left her name and number.  
  
She was so caught up in her musings that she didn’t even notice her best friend leaning over to peer over her shoulder.  
  
“What are you reading Azula?” Ty Lee chirped with her usual cheery smile while the princess quickly closed her fist over the note.  
  
“Nothing that is any of your business Ty Lee.” The princess replied in a moody voice as she turned up her nose while the acrobat smiled back at her.  
  
While Mai glanced at the two from the corner of her bored tawny eye.  
  
“You seem…happier today Azula.” Mai commented in a monotone voice while Azula just scowled back at her.  
  
“It was nothing important… just a note from Zuzu.” Azula lied as she held her refined fist against her cheek while her two childhood friends gazed at her with unconvinced looks in their eyes.  
  
Before they let it slide and returned their focus to the lecture.  
  
After class…  
  
The princess strode through the hallway while she held her phone in her hand as she typed out a text to the number that was left at the end of the poem.  
  
And then she hit send.  
  
Hey.  
  
While her cold eyes intently observed her phone as she walked down the halls of the Royal Fire Academy.  
  
And not a second after that she watched in mild surprise when a reply came through.  
  
 _Um hello. I hope I didn’t offend you princess. I…just wanted to give you a flower and poem._ _  
_  
While Azula stared down at her phone with something akin to a smile almost forming onto her lips once more.  
  
If nothing else this should make for an amusing little game.  
  
 _Are you a student at this school?_  
  
Only for the princess’s golden eyes to flicker in slight surprise when the next reply came through.  
  
 _No. I am not in college yet…I am still in high school._  
  
‘High school?’ The princess thought as she typed out another short reply.  
  
 _How old are you?_  
  
 _…Sixteen._  
  
While the royal woman paused in her tracks as she stared down at her phone in surprise.  
  
 _Sixteen?_  
  
Only for her beautiful lips to smile in entertainment once more as she held a perfectly manicured fingernail under her chin.  
  
‘How amusing. I have a young admirer.’ Azula thought with a smirk on her lips as she ran her fingernail along her chin.  
  
Only for her cold eyes to glance down once more when another message popped through.  
  
 _If I have bothered you please let me know. I won’t bother you again, I promise._  
  
And just as quickly Azula began to type once more.  
  
 _This little exchange will end when I say it ends and no sooner. Is that understood?_  
  
And a second after that another message popped in.  
  
 _Yes…princess._  
  
The princess smiled once more as she began to punch in another reply.  
  
All the while musing that she at least hoped that the girl would prove to be pretty enough to be worth her time.  
  
 _Splendid. I would like to meet you. Meet me at the gates of the Royal Fire Academy at three sharp. If you are late, I will destroy you._  
  
And then she hit send once more while she gazed down in amusement when a final message came through on her phone.  
  
 _Yes princess! I’ll be there!_  
  
And with that she put her phone back in her bag while she walked with a cruelly playful smile on her lips.  
  
Even if it proved to be a waste of her time.  
  
She should at least be able to get some amusement out of watching the girl squirm before she crushed her hopes under her boot.  
  
After school.  
  
The tall princess strode with her bag over her shoulders while her strict eyes gazed ahead.  
  
Just as she walked out of the front gates only for an expression of anger to break out on her face when another person impacted with her chest.  
  
The sound of a girl yelping in fright resounded into the air while Azula now glared down with murderous golden eyes.  
  
Only for her ruthless eyes to flash in surprise when she saw that the same petite girl from before was now standing blushing before her as she pulled her face away from her uniformed breasts.  
  
It was her! It was the same girl that she ran into earlier in the morning!  
  
And then her strict eyes glanced down at the now cowering girl while she once again took in the blonde’s lovely face.  
  
“You again! Watch where you are going peasant!” The princess barked in a tyrannical voice while she exhaled fire from her nostrils.  
  
Only to find herself watching with great delight in her eyes when the girl dropped into a hurried bow at the hip.  
  
“S-sumimasen princess!” Elle cried out as her heart raced wildly while the much taller girl gazed in judgement down at her.  
  
“Whatever. Get out of my way commoner.” Azula snorted as she coldly swatted the girl aside while she paid no mind to the hurt look in the blonde’s eyes.  
  
All the while as she tried to tell herself that the girl wasn’t adorable.  
  
“B-but…but princess I thought that you…wanted to see me?” The blonde-haired girl stammered meekly as she averted her eyes bashfully when the princess’s golden eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
And it was in that moment that the princess realized that her secret admirer was this very peasant girl!  
  
“You? You’re Elle? You’re the one that sent the poems and fire lily?” The princess questioned with an incredulous voice while she turned around to gaze back at the grudgingly cute girl.  
  
To think that her secret admirer was this little peasant girl!  
  
All the while as she watched with renewed interest in her harsh eyes when the younger female began to adorably twiddle her thumbs.  
  
“T-that’s…that’s so Your Highness.” Elle admitted with a gulp while Azula eyed her with unbelievably dominant golden eyes.  
  
They were eyes that made her heart flutter.  
  
It was only then that she noticed that the young woman was now looming over her with her callous eyes staring back down at her.  
  
While her cheeks turned red when she noticed that her face was once again staring right back at the woman’s flawless chest.  
  
“Interesting. Zuko is usually the one with a crowd of peasant fan girls. But I suppose there is a first for everything.” Azula remarked dryly with her fist under her chin while she gazed down at the shorter female’s quivering face in amusement.  
  
While her controlling golden eyes enjoyed the way that the girl remained in a bow with her head bent in a show of reverence.  
  
“Am…am I in trouble?” The blonde-haired girl asked in a timid voice while she swallowed nervously as the older girl smirked deviously over her.  
  
“That depends on if you displease me commoner. I am not an easy woman to please and even more difficult to satisfy romantically. For your sake I can only hope that you don’t disappoint me.” The princess commented with her arms arrogantly folded over her breasts while she gazed tauntingly down at the adorable girl’s excited face.  
  
Only for her pleased smile to grow even larger when the girl swiftly bowed once more.  
  
And that was all it took for her to decide that she already liked this one.  
  
“Yes princess!” Elle replied as she smiled shyly up at the beautiful royal girl while Azula curled a finger underneath her smiling chin.  
  
And not a second later she sprang to her feet in attention when the young woman arrogant snapped her fingers over her.  
  
“Come peasant.” Azula ordered in a controlling voice as she waved her hand over her shoulder as if she was calling a dog to follow her.  
  
Only to gaze out of the corner of her domineering eye in delight when she saw that the girl was already scampering after her on command.  
  
“To where Azula-sama?” The blonde-haired girl piped up in an adorably reverent voice while the princess smiled even wider.  
  
Now that the princess just adored.  
  
The girl just called her Azula-sama.  
  
“Out for coffee.” The princess stated in a tone of absolute authority as she walked beside the petite girl with her dominant eyes gazing down at the sixteen-year-old’s excited face.  
  
“F-for coffee! We’re going out for coffee?” Elle exclaimed in a thrilled voice as she skipped alongside the taller female while the royal woman rolled her eyes above her.  
  
“I just said as much did I not? Don’t make me repeat myself Elle. That displeases me.” Azula snorted with her fingers curling up underneath her chin while she eyed the younger girl in interest.  
  
She wouldn’t deny that the girl really was cute.  
  
To be perfectly honest she was worried that the girl would turn out to be unsightly.  
  
And yet the girl is far from it.  
  
Dare she say it…that she would say that this peasant girl is…beautiful?  
  
“Yes princess! Out to coffee we go!” The blonde-haired girl chirped as she swooned with a hand on her cheek while the older female gazed at her in amusement.  
  
And with that the unlikely pair made their way to a coffee shop.  
  
A half an hour later…  
  
Azula sat at a table at her favorite coffee shop while she turned her head to watch her strange admirer get her order for her.  
  
While her strict eyes observed the girl closely as she watched the blonde scurry back over with the drinks in hand.  
  
All the while as her lips curved into a larger smile as she watched the girl in approval.  
  
‘Subservient and adorable. I like that.’ The princess thought as she nodded silently while she stared at the smiling girl as she carefully set her drink down before her.  
  
It was then that she glanced down at the receipt with her golden eyes briefly flickering in surprise to see that the girl had paid for the drinks up front.  
  
That completely took the girl by surprise.  
  
Given that the girl was a commoner, she had presumed that she would at least wait and see if she would pay for it at the end of their little ‘meeting’.  
  
“You bought the drinks?” Azula inquired with an elegantly raised brow while she gazed at the receipt with a pleased gleam in her eyes to see that it was ordered to her specifications.  
  
“Mhm! I’m the one that initiated conversation. It would be rude if I didn’t pay for the outing!” Elle cried out as she seated herself oppose of the young woman while the princess smirked in approval.  
  
“I’m a princess, and you are a peasant. I’m rich and I can only presume that you are not. And yet you are going to buy me my food and drink?” The princess pondered with a gratified edge to her purring voice while the lovely girl beamed at her form the other side of the table.  
  
“That’s so! I am indeed poor! I have very little money to my name.” The blonde-haired girl informed in a carefree voice as she sipped at her drink while she smiled brightly back at the older girl’s deadpan face.  
  
And yet strangely enough.  
  
Despite the girl admitting to be a low-class commoner she found that she couldn’t help but still find the blonde to her liking.  
  
“Is that right? And you have decided to spend what little money you have on me? When I could pay for food and drink a million times over and not have it even put a dent in my pocket.” Azula stated in a wry voice as she sat back on her bottom while she eyed the girl curiously.  
  
While she held her coffee in in her right hand as she took an elegant drink.  
  
All the while as her controlling eyes never once left her admirer’s grudgingly lovely face.  
  
Only for her golden eyes to stare back in surprise when the girl offered her a  
  
“I don’t want your money Azula-sama. I just want to spend time with you. Your company is my only desire.” Elle responded in a sweet voice while Azula gazed back at her in a taken aback silence.  
  
While the princess sat there with her regal cheeks once again almost turning a slight shade of pink as she surveyed the peasant girl through the corner of her eye.  
  
“You desire my company? It’s obvious that you have a crush on me. Isn’t that right peasant?” The princess asked as she found herself leaning down with her arm resting on the table while she watched the younger girl swoon once more.  
  
All the while as she found herself almost twirling a perfect fingernail in her hair while she eyed her admirer with an increasingly possessive gaze.  
  
“I-I do Azula-sama. Y-you see…you make my heart flutter. Y-you’re the most perfect woman there is. And…and I would really like to get to know you. T-that is if you want to get to know me too!” The blonde-haired girl blurted out as she averted her eyes from the young woman’s speechless golden eyes.  
  
Only for the princess to recover not even a moment after that when she let out a pompous scoff.  
  
“Of course, I am. There is no woman superior to me. I am the grandest woman alive. But even so…it is good of you to remind me.” Azula boasted as she leaned closer with her breasts touching the table while she smiled playfully at the girl’s lovesick face.  
  
All while as she took a slow purposeful drink of her beverage with her cold eyes still eying the younger female in growing interest.  
  
“I…I think so too. I-I’m head over heels for you princess. To me…you’re a goddess.” Elle confessed with an anxious swallow while Azula’s crimson lips pulled into a wide smirk.  
  
While she snuck an adorable glance at the older girl through the corner of her amber eye before she fearfully turned away from the young woman’s tantalizing face.  
  
“A goddess, am I?” The princess continued in a captivating voice as she once more found herself leaning in even closer.  
  
All the while as her stern eyes studied her decidedly lovable admirer with a flicker of a fond gleam in her cold gaze.  
  
“T-the goddess of blue fire and the ruler of my heart.” The blonde-haired girl stammered in an overwhelmed voice while the princess once again found herself trying to squash the blush on her cheeks.  
  
“So…I take it that you want to go out on a date with me.” Azula remarked with perfect poise in her voice while she gazed back at the girl with a thoughtful golden gaze.  
  
Thus far she has had no luck with boys.  
  
Her first kiss resulted in the coward nearly pissing his pants in terror of her dominant side.  
  
And she has had just as little luck or interest in any girls at the academy.  
  
She couldn’t help but ponder if this commoner might fit her tastes.  
  
“M-more than anything in this world. But only if you would like to…” Elle trailed off as she nervously held her coffee cup while she watched the older girl lean even closer.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” The princess purred in an enrapturing voice while she quietly mused that the girl was rather precious.  
  
“Y-you really want to go out on a date with me?” The blonde-haired girl pondered in a spellbound voice while the princess rolled her haughty golden eyes.  
  
“Obviously. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you. Take note that I am rolling my eyes.” Azula commented with a snort as she rolled her eyes once again while she took a refined swallow of her drink.  
  
While her domineering eyes still surveyed the sixteen-year-old’s excited face.  
  
“M-maybe we could go see a movie together…” Elle suggested in a timid voice as she adorably avoided gazing in the powerful young woman’s controlling golden eyes.  
  
“Mhm. Oh, very well. I’ll give you one and I mean only one chance to take me out on a date tomorrow night at seven on the dot. But I warn you…I have high standards that you will have to live up to.” The princess informed in a tone of absolute authority as she studied her lovely admirer with tyrannical golden eyes.  
  
And curiously enough, the longer that she sat with the timid girl.  
  
The more she felt the urge to take control over the girl’s life.  
  
And once more, if nothing else the girl will make for a lovely new plaything.  
  
Only for her sadistic golden eyes to stare on in delight when she saw the girl bow her head in a show of respect in her seat.  
  
“I won’t let you down Azula-sama! I swear I won’t!” The blonde-haired girl cried out in a jubilant voice while the older girl took another prolonged swallow of her beverage.  
  
Before the royal woman set it back down on the table.  
  
And not a second after that the princess snapped her spoiled fingers while she pointed arrogantly back at the younger female’s worshipful face.  
  
“Then you can start by going to buy me a refill.” Azula ordered in a spoiled voice with her golden eyes flashing with sadistic glee while she watched the doting girl speedily leap to her feet.  
  
She wasn’t making the girl purchase her drinks because she wanted to save her money.  
  
That would be laughable.  
  
No. That wasn’t what it was about.  
  
It was about worship, and seeing just how deeply the girl revered her.  
  
“Yes! Of course! As many as Her Highness commands!” Elle exclaimed in a mutually delighted voice while Azula smirked at her in approval.  
  
And then she grabbed the cup and hurriedly walked off while the Royal Fire Academy student surveyed her back with a pleased gleam in her controlling golden eyes.  
  
There was no doubt about it.  
  
One way or another, this one was worth the fun to keep around.  
  
Another half hour later.  
  
“So…Elle. Do you live around here?” The princess questioned in a brilliant voice with her intelligent eyes gazing back at the girl’s eager face.  
  
While the younger girl smiled even more brightly after hearing the princess use her name for the first time!  
  
“Not really! At least I haven’t for very long. I just sort of ended up flowing here as I was passing through!” The blonde-haired girl chirped as she took a sip while she smiled shyly back at the older female’s deadpan face.  
  
“Flow?” Azula asked with a regal snort while she set her elbow back down on the table.  
  
While she briefly mused that if she were to hit it off with the girl that Ty Lee was bound to like her.  
  
“Yeah! I just go where the flow takes me. I don’t really make plans. I’m like a butterfly in the breeze! I go wherever the wind takes me. And the flow has served me well. I know it has because it brought me to you.” Elle explained in a cheery voice while Azula stared at her with blank golden eyes.  
  
“It pleases me to know that you plan so far ahead.” The princess stated in a wry voice that flew over the blonde’s head as she eyed the girl’s smiling face curiously.  
  
“Thanks! I try my best.” The blonde-haired girl quipped as she took a cute sip of her drink while the older girl rolled her golden eyes.  
  
“So, you don’t have any family here in the Fire Nation? It’s just you?” Azula inquired in a smooth voice while her golden eyes observed her admirer closely.  
  
Only for her cold gaze to flicker with a sliver of bewilderment when she saw a flash of fear in the sixteen-year-old’s amber eyes.  
  
“No. At least I hope not. What about you Azula-sama? Do you have any family around here?” Elle queried in a tone of upmost respect while the older girl stared at her calmly.  
  
While the princess held her cup in her hand as she sat back with her head resting against the booth.  
  
All the while musing that she was fond of the way the girl called her ‘Azula-sama’.  
  
It was spoken with respect and deference in recognition of her authority.  
  
And she decided that pleased her greatly.  
  
“At the moment just Zuzu. The rest of my family is scattered throughout the country.” The princess trailed off with her palm holding her cup while her callous eyes still stared intently back at the lovely girl’s beaming face.  
  
It was strange…  
  
It was almost like every word that she spoke…made this girl…dare she say it. Happy?  
  
It was curious indeed.  
  
On the evening of the following day…  
  
Zuko gazed back at his sister with a questioning look in his eyes when he saw her walk out with her bag over her arm.  
  
Dressed up and with make up on her lips.  
  
“Where are you going Azula?” The prince questioned while his sister smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
“Simple Zuzu. I have a date.” Azula announced in a proud voice as she held her conceited head high with a pleased smile on her lips.  
  
While the brother now gazed back at his sister with an expression of pity for the unfortunate soul.  
  
It was a widely known fact that his sister was a notoriously frightening date.  
  
Azula has been out on multiple dates with both men and women.  
  
And by the end of the night Azula left every single one of them cowering in terror!  
  
“Tell whoever it is that they have my condolences.” Zuko snorted with a small smirk on his lips while Azula spun around to glare daggers back at him.  
  
“Please. You are not one to talk. If your pathetic relationship with Mai is anything to go by. Besides…I have a feeling that this one just may end up different than the rest. She’s very submissive and she obeys all of my commands. She even calls me Azula-sama.” The princess remarked in a pleased voice while she checked her smirking reflection in the mirror.  
  
All the while as her brother’s golden eyes twitched in already aggravation.  
  
“It sounds less like a date Azula and more like you are auditioning for a new servant. Although, knowing you. It wouldn’t surprise me if you didn’t know the difference.” The prince stated with another snort while his sister adjusted her hair in the mirror.  
  
“She even told me that she sees me as a goddess.” Azula informed with a self-important smile on her lips while she turned to gaze tauntingly back at her brother’s repulsed face.  
  
Before she haughtily walked past him after she mused that she had taunted him enough.  
  
Just as she glanced at her phone to check the time before she started swiftly walking out.  
  
“I have to get going Zuzu. My peasant admirer is waiting for her goddess. And it would be cruel of me to leave her hanging.” The princess declared in a beyond arrogant voice while she walked down the stairs of their shared estate.  
  
While the older brother glanced after his sister with his golden eyes expressing his disbelief once more.  
  
A peasant? His stuck-up sister who looked down on commoners is going out on a date with a peasant girl?  
  
He never thought that he would see the day that Azula would even remotely considered ever going out on a date with a commoner!  
  
And soon after that the door closed shut while he shuddered as he shook his head.  
  
He truly felt sorry for that girl.  
  
It was a certainty that by the end of the night that Azula would tear her apart.  
  
An extravagant sports car now drove down the street of the one of the humbler parts of the Fire Nation city.  
  
While Azula wrinkled her nose in an unhidden show of distaste as she gazed down to verify that she had the correct address.  
  
Before she pulled up and parked her car while she scowled as she inwardly asked herself if she was truly about to go out with a lowly peasant girl.  
  
Her cold-hearted instincts told her not to waste her time with a peasant of all people.  
  
Only for her thoughts to then return to the many beautiful poems that the girl wrote for her and the flower that was left for her.  
  
And yet…there was something about the girl that just clicked with her.  
  
On top of all of that she didn’t even seem to be after her for her money.  
  
The princess pridefully shook her head as she turned her car off while she opened her car door.  
  
‘I’ll give it one date.’ Azula thought with her arms folded proudly over her bust while she locked her car with the push of a finger.  
  
While she began to walk with her stylish boots thudding on the ground.  
  
All the while as she cast a venomous stare at any of the commoners that happened to get too close to her.  
  
“Move it!” The princess snapped as she almost pushed an unfortunate man to the ground with a wave of her arrogant hand.  
  
While strutted with her head held as high as can be while she glared arrogantly out of the corner of her cold eye at the terrified faces of the common folk.  
  
“Dirty peasants.” Azula snorted in condescension as she glanced down at the piece of paper with the girl’s address on it.  
  
Apartment D.  
  
Before she let out a snort as she shook her head once more while she strode with the aura of a queen.  
  
Only to find herself pausing in her steps when she saw the girl waiting on the front porch.  
  
Elle stood with her hair flowing gorgeously behind her wearing her best dress and her nicest blouse.  
  
All the while as she blushed when she turned her head to see that the tall young woman was now staring back at her with those entrancing golden eyes.  
  
The princess was now wearing form fitting black and red dress clothes that hugged her body so perfectly that she couldn’t help but let her jaw drop in awe.  
  
While the older girl found that she was unable to resist glancing the girl over with her controlling golden eyes gleaming in approval once more.  
  
‘She…. she is lovely.’ The princess thought with her strict eyes surveying the little blonde’s adorably red face while she almost found herself smiling.  
  
Only for her smile to grow while she stood with her arms crossed over her breasts while she watched the girl bow her head in respect.  
  
That was another thing that she decided that she liked about this one.  
  
She was courteous and she approved of that.  
  
“Hello princess!” Elle exclaimed in a loveable voice while Azula smirked back at her.  
  
“Hello peasant.” Azula spoke in a conceited voice that was just a tad less cruel than when she addressed the other commoners.  
  
“I-I…I just wanted…to tell you that you look like a goddess descended to this earth.” The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a lovesick voice as she kicked at an imaginary pebble while the princess smiled as widely as can be.  
  
While she listened to the all-encompassing sound of woman’s boots striding across the pavement.  
  
And then soon enough she found herself staring back up at the taller female’s flawless face.  
  
“Tell me something that I don’t already know…Elle. I trust that you are ready?” The princess remarked with a hand on her shapely thigh while she hungrily eyed her little date.  
  
Only for her brow to raise elegantly when she saw that the girl was hiding something in her hands.  
  
“I…I am. H-here princess. This is for y-you.” Elle stammered as she held out her hand while she bashfully gazed away.  
  
While the older girl’s golden eyes now widened when she saw that she was holding out another flower.  
  
All the while as the tiniest hint of a blush almost formed on her perfect cheeks as she reached out to accept the offering.  
  
While she held it in her hand as she gazed back at her young admirer’s adorable face with her red lips curving upward in delight.  
  
“Another flower? I approve of this tribute. From this moment forward you shall only gives flowers to me. Never anyone else.” Azula announced in a controlling voice as she gazed down at the shorter female’s meek face through the corner of her domineering eye.  
  
“O-oh princess I wouldn’t even dream of giving a flower to anyone else…” The blonde-haired girl swooned as she twiddled her thumbs while she found herself savoring how the girl loomed over her.  
  
While the royal girl still smirked smugly down at her with a hand curled up underneath her chin.  
  
“Good. See to it that you don’t. Because if you did…I would have to punish you commoner. Now come! I have the perfect theater in mind.” The princess spoke in a pompous voice as she snapped her fingers while she walked with boundless confidence in her step.  
  
While took great pleasure in how the girl immediately rushed after her heels like a lovestruck puppy.  
  
All the while as she subconsciously began to sway her round ass and full hips with every step that she took.  
  
While she strode with a pleased smirk on her lips as she enjoyed how the sixteen-year-old followed in a trance behind her.  
  
All the while as poor Elle found her amber eyes shamefully unable to gaze away from the young woman’s perfectly swaying ass cheeks.  
  
“Y-yes princess.” Elle agreed in a dazed voice while she futilely tried to take her eyes off the woman’s red clothed butt.  
  
‘Wow. What an ass! That’s…. that’s the most beautiful ass I have ever seen.’ The blonde-haired girl thought with a lovable blush on her cheeks as she held her palm to her reddened face.  
  
While the older girl still smiled confidently as she made her way to her car with her young date following closely at her heels.  
  
All the while as the commoners in the neighborhood stared on in awe at the sight of the ruthless princess walking with the foreign girl.  
  
And not even a minute Elle let out a yelp when she collided into the older girl’s tall back while she heard the sound of car being unlocked.  
  
That was when her jaw dropped when she found herself staring out from behind the woman’s back at the Ferrari parked before the apartment complex.  
  
It even had a gloriously intricate Fire Nation insignia painted on the side!  
  
“Woah! T-that’s your car?” Elle sputtered in a stunned voice while Azula seemed to take pleasure in her reaction.  
  
“It is only one of many.” Azula answered in a bored voice as she opened the driver side door while she seated herself.  
  
Only to turn her head in amusement when she saw that the girl was still standing there in a dumbstruck silence.  
  
“Just get in peasant!” The princess barked with a roll of her eyes while the teenager speedily nodded her head.  
  
And then the blonde shakily hopped into the passenger seat while she gazed at the interior in marvelment.  
  
All the while as the Royal Fire Academy student gazed at her with a beautiful smirk on her lips.  
  
“I confess that I find you to be an adorable little thing. Although I will forewarn you. That I am a dominant woman and if by chance we do hit it off…I insist on being in charge at all times.” Azula commented in a spoiled voice as she smugly checked her reflection in the mirror.  
  
While she savored the way that the girl continued to sneak adorable glances in her direction when she thought that she wasn’t looking.  
  
“H-hit it off?” The blonde-haired girl repeated with a fretful gulp while she held a dainty hand to her cheek.  
  
All the while as the young woman smirked back at her as she began to drive her car down the road.  
  
“That’s right peasant. On the minuscule chance that I find this date to my liking…I will be controlling every aspect of your life from here on out. Do you think you can handle that?” The princess purred with her domineering golden eyes glancing back at the lovably gushing girl.  
  
Only for her arrogant smile to grow when the girl swooned with a cute blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Ooh Azula-sama. There is nothing that I cannot handle for you.” Elle gushed with an innocent smile about her reddened face while the older girl smiled at her.  
  
“Good. It pleases me to hear it. Your obedience is a point in your favor…Elle. Let’s see where tonight goes.” Azula remarked with a refined sigh as she reclined in her car seat while her admirer hurriedly nodded her head.  
  
All the while as she found herself strangely enjoying the sixteen-year-old’s innocent company.  
  
And she couldn’t help but muse that it felt pleasant…to be adored on such a pure level by another person.  
  
‘Perhaps…this one will be my girl.’ The princess thought with her cold golden eyes momentarily almost flashing with a hint of long buried emotion.  
  
Before she pushed it aside in favor of her usual stoic exterior while she turned on the radio.  
  
All the while as she drove with her golden eyes glancing down at her adorable date.  
  
And for reasons that she couldn’t explain she didn’t say a word when the girl scooted just a little bit closer to her.  
  
Perhaps this night would lead somewhere after all….  
  
At the movie theater.  
  
Azula stepped into the theater with her arms crossed over her breasts while Elle still swooned with stars in her eyes beside her.  
  
While an unimaginably spoiled scowl graced the young woman’s lips as she glanced around the theater in annoyance to see that it was packed.  
  
Before she turned to gaze down at her petite date with her controlling golden eyes taking immeasurable joy in the girl’s adorable lovesick behavior.  
  
And then she reached out to seductively play a flawless fingernail under the girl’s chin.  
  
While Elle now gazed up at her taller date with her amber eyes once again finding herself lost in the princess’s domineering eyes.  
  
All the while as the older girl gazed at her with a refined smile gracing her lips.  
  
“Go purchase two tickets for the Dragon and the Sword.” Azula commanded in a voice of effortless control as she smiled deviously down at the submissive girl’s numbly nodding face.  
  
“T-two tickets for the Dragon and the Sword. Would…would you like anything to eat or drink princess?” The blonde-haired girl pondered in a spellbound voice while the older female smiled in approval.  
  
“I would like a cherry icee…and a bucket of fire flakes.” The princess purred with her fingernail still brushing along her date’s trembling cheek.  
  
“A…a cherry icee and a bucket of fire flakes for Her Highness. Anything else?” Elle mumbled in a far-off voice while Azula grinned devilishly above her.  
  
“No. That will be all Elle.” Azula answered in a perfectly refined voice as she removed her fingers from her younger date’s cheek.  
  
“It shall be done princess!” The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in an eager to please voice while the older girl smiled once more.  
  
And then she stood there in a lovesick trance when the young woman gingerly reached out to pat her head like the princess would as if she was her dog.  
  
And then she smiled once more while she turned to rush off toward the stand.  
  
While the Royal Fire Academy student stared after her date with her cold eyes lingering on the back of the girl’s head.  
  
All the while as she held a fingertip underneath her chin as she watched the girl pay for the entire order all by herself.  
  
And that was when she came to the conclusion that the girl’s worship of her wasn’t feigned out of a desire to access her bank account.  
  
It was true, genuine adoration.  
  
And she couldn’t help but muse that it truly pleased her to know that for once a date was not after her money.  
  
It was yet another large point in her date’s favor.  
  
Minutes later Elle devotedly carried two ices and a bucket of fire flakes while the princess strode confidently beside her.  
  
And then the Royal Fire Academy student even watched in approval when her date held open the door for her.  
  
All the while as she smiled down at the blushing girl as she strode in ahead of her.  
  
While her ruthless eyes glanced about the theater in annoyance over all of the people that were present.  
  
All while she listened to aggravating commoners talk to one another in their seats.  
  
And then she loudly cleared her throat while her date peered at her in confusion.  
  
Only for the princess’s intimating voice to abruptly boom into the formerly peaceful air of the theater while her palms lit up with terrifying blue fire.  
  
“Attention peasants! This is your Princess Azula speaking! All of you get out! For the rest of this night this room is for royal use only! All those that defy my order will be destroyed in the wake of my flames never again to rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation!” The princess bellowed with her beautiful face accented by her blue fire while the theater erupted into a terror-stricken panic.  
  
While the younger girl gushed as she swooned in admiration beside her sadistically smiling date.  
  
All the while as she watched from where she stood beside the princess as the theater patrons ran in a frenzy towards the exit in fear of drawing the royal woman’s notorious wrath.  
  
While Azula held her head even higher with her lips pursed in a megalomaniacal grin with her hands still burning brightly in azure fire.  
  
And soon enough the entire theater room was empty save for herself and her petite date.  
  
Only for her smirk to grow even larger when she turned to gaze down at the girl when the sound of innocent cheering resounded into the air.  
  
“You go Azula-sama! You take control of this theater!” Elle cheered with a sweet smile on her lips as she padded along beside the smirking woman.  
  
And then the princess proudly plopped down on her ass in the front row while she reclined like a true queen.  
  
While a spoiled smile still graced her lips as she gazed at her young date with her golden eyes trying to hide the sliver of fondness that she was starting to feel for the girl.  
  
Only for her smile to grow even bigger when she watched the girl set her drink in her hand.  
  
All the while as she found herself once again nodding to herself in approval over her admirer’s grudgingly adorable worshipful behavior.  
  
“Good girl. Thus far I am very pleased with you Elle.” Azula purred with a refined smile on her lips while she eyed the blushing girl.  
  
While the previews started to play on the screen before them.  
  
“I-it makes me so happy to hear that princess. I want you to know that I strive to make you happy.” The blonde-haired girl stammered with a shy smile on her lips while she set the bucket of fire flakes on the arm of the older girl’s chair.  
  
Only to find herself gazing on with transfixed amber eyes when the older girl patted the seat beside her.  
  
“I can see that Elle. Take a seat…the movie is about to begin.” The princess remarked in her usual confident voice while she watched her younger date plop down beside her.  
  
And then the movie started to play while the Royal Fire Academy student held her icee in her right hand as she began to regally sip it.  
  
Only for her golden eyes to glance curiously to her date when she felt the girl timidly place her hand on her sleeved arm.  
  
“C-can I…can I…hold your hand princess?” Elle asked in an unbelievably bashful voice as she gazed downward while Azula’s brilliant golden eyes gazed back at her in surprise over her request.  
  
And for the briefest of instances the princess’s cold eyes flickered with a hint of some unseen emotion.  
  
And somewhere deep within the young woman’s cold heart she couldn’t help but feel moved that the girl wanted to hold her hand.  
  
“I will permit it.” Azula responded with something akin to a sliver of a fond smile on her lips while watched the younger girl shyly reach out to take a hold of her left hand.  
  
And then the mighty princess reclined in her seat with her hand linked with the commoner seated beside her.  
  
While she sipped at her beverage with her cold eyes still gazing down at her adorable date with an increasingly favorable gleam.  
  
All the while as she found herself enjoying the way that the girl smiled in admiration up at her.  
  
“Arigatou gozaimasu…for coming with me Azula-sama.” The blonde-haired girl whispered in a beyond grateful voice as she sat there with her amber eyes gazing up at the older girl’s stoic face.  
  
“Of course, peasant…if nothing else this should make for an interesting night.” The princess spoke in an unusually subdued voice while she lounged in her chair.  
  
And for reasons that she couldn’t explain.  
  
She found herself clutching the younger girl’s hand in her own while she smiled at the movie screen.  
  
All the while as her lovely date began to watch the movie alongside her with a serene smile on her lips.  
  
Later on, into the movie.  
  
Azula chewed on a handful of fire flakes with a strangely content expression on her strict face.  
  
While she now sat in her theater seat with her date resting against her tall shoulder.  
  
All the while as she allowed the girl to grip her arm with her palm still resting over the teenager’s own.  
  
While the princess turned her head to smile over her shoulder at the adorable girl latched onto her toned arm.  
  
‘She truly is a pretty little thing. I could get used to having this one all to myself.’ Azula thought as she swallowed her fire flakes with her cold golden eyes reflecting a newfound possessive gleam.  
  
While the small girl smiled happily from where she sat with her face propped up on the older girl’s muscular arm.  
  
All the while as the princess placed her hand over her young date’s own once more.  
  
And it was in that very moment as Azula gazed down at Elle through the dimly lit movie theater that she decided that she wanted to pursue further dates with the girl.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
The princess drove back with her date almost passing out against her arm while her cold eyes gazed down the road ahead.  
  
All the while as she continued to steal glanced down at the sixteen-year-old through the corner of her callous eye.  
  
Before a scowl soon returned to her lips when she found herself gazing at the commoner district once more as it came into view.  
  
And that was when she realized that if she truly were to become an item with this girl.  
  
There was no way she could accept her girlfriend living in any standards that were less than her own.  
  
And then it wasn’t too long after that her car pulled to a stop.  
  
While she swallowed in conflict as she sat in her seat with her young date falling asleep on her.  
  
For the most fleeting of moments she considered just taking the girl back to her college estate that she and her brother stayed in while they were attending semester.  
  
Only to force herself to push the thought aside as she cleared her throat while she gently shook the mumbling girl awake.  
  
And then Elle sat up while she rubbed adorably at her eyes while the older girl gazed down at her.  
  
“Sumimasen…. I didn’t realize that I fell asleep on you princess.” The blonde-haired girl muttered as she smiled once more while the young woman waved it off.  
  
“We’re back at your place.” The princess announced in a hesitant voice as she gestured out the window.  
  
Only for the younger girl’s smile to fall as she realized that the wonderful night was finally at its end.  
  
“Oh…. right.” Elle answered as she sat up with her amber eyes turning to glance out the window.  
  
While Azula frowned as she gazed back at the girl almost feeling like she was regretting waking her up.  
  
“I think that it is best…” Azula began in a prideful voice with her icy eyes staring at the back of her date’s golden head.  
  
All the while as Elle sat in silence with her heart racing a thousand miles an hour in anticipation of the older girl’s verdict.  
  
What was really only a few seconds in time.  
  
Somehow felt like an eternity to her.  
  
As she attempted to brace herself for the older girl to tell her that she didn’t want to see her again.  
  
“If we go on another date.” The princess remarked in a stoic voice with her lips pursed into a lovely scowl while the blonde turned to gaze back at her in delight.  
  
“Really! You want to go out on another date?” The blonde-haired girl sputtered in a thrilled voice while her heart almost leaped for joy.  
  
“I do. I…had a good night. And I…would like to do it again.” Azula grumbled in a cold voice as she tried to keep up her ruthless composure under the girl’s adorable gaze.  
  
“So, did I! It was one of the best nights of my life and I would love to do it again Azula-sama!” Elle cried out in an ecstatic voice as she smiled softly up at the royal woman’s beautiful scowling face.  
  
“I…was thinking that I could take you out to dinner this Friday. I’ll buy. What do you say?” The princess stated with her callous eyes turning to gaze over her shoulder at the wall of her car.  
  
While she fiddled with her sleeve as the younger girl’s face broke out into an elated smile.  
  
“I say yes! I’ll go out with you on Friday night!” The blonde-haired girl shouted in a joyous voice while she beamed up at the young woman’s almost smiling face.  
  
Only to find herself blushing when she watched the princess lean over the arm of the car.  
  
And then she sat in silence when a warm hand reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
While she sat there with her heart beating rapidly while Azula’s taller form bent down with her hand cupping her cheek.  
  
All the while as she gazed up into the princess’s entrancing golden eyes as the woman continued to lean in closer.  
  
And for a passing instant the Royal Fire Academy student’s lips pulled into the barest hints of a smile.  
  
While she stared into her younger date’s lovesick amber eyes as she leaned in to place a kiss on the blonde’s delicate cheek.  
  
All the while as her admirer sat with her face blushing adorably as she neared the girl’s cheek.  
  
While she exhaled warm breath against the sixteen-year-old’s skin that sent a shudder down the girl’s spine.  
  
Only for the mighty princess to abruptly pull back away from the smaller girl’s blushing face before her lips could touch the teenager’s cheek.  
  
All the while as Elle sat there with the most adorable smile on her lips as she held a swooning hand to her cheek.  
  
“Goodnight Elle. I’ll see you Friday.” Azula spoke up at long last in a dignified voice as she stared back at the smiling girl through the corner of her callous eye.  
  
All the while as she tried as hard as she could to kill the slight blush that now adorned her proud cheeks.  
  
Just when a soft hand lowered over her own while she gazed down into the girl’s warm amber eyes.  
  
“You as well Azula-sama. I…I look forward to it.” Elle replied with a blissful smile on her cheeks while she opened the car door.  
  
And then she took a step out while she turned to smile back at the seated young woman one last time.  
  
While Azula gazed back at her with a cold stare that would scare away almost any other man or woman.  
  
But not her.  
  
Because she could tell that the young woman liked her back.  
  
And then she closed the car door without speaking another word.  
  
All the while as she still smiled back at the ruthless Royal Fire Academy student’s divine visage through the darkened window.  
  
While the princess met her gaze with the slightest hint of a smile almost forming onto her lips.  
  
And then not a second later she watched the car drive down the road.  
  
All while as she turned to walk back to her apartment with her bag over her shoulder.  
  
While she found that she just wasn’t able to stop smiling.  
  
“She likes me! She really likes me!” The blonde-haired girl exclaimed all to herself as a joyful tear fell from her excited amber eye.  
  
And then she ran with a newfound skip in her step to the staircase.  
  
All the while as she laughed happily all to herself.  
  
While the princess drove away with her cold eyes gazing down the Fire Nation road.  
  
All the while as she finally allowed a smile to form onto her lips.  
  
And curiously enough…she was actually looking forward to seeing Elle again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon and the Sword was just a random movie title that I came up with that has no relation to any movie or series that might already have that name.


End file.
